<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do Over by Monilovely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149368">Do Over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely'>Monilovely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crosstale Sans/Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, M/M, Rejection, Tumblr, nerd and jock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:23:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Após ser rejeitado por quem achava que com certeza diria sim à sua proposta, Nightmare segue o dia de cabeça baixa, sentindo um imenso gosto amargo em sua boca.</p>
<p>Não sentia vontade de fazer nada, apenas queria ir para sua casa e pensar nas desgraças da vida.</p>
<p>Mas o que ele não imaginava, é que havia mais alguém que tinha sido rejeitado por seu amado naquele dia.</p>
<p>E os dois teriam MUITO a discutir sobre isso.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>O dia havia finalizado mais uma vez. Os alunos saiam correndo das classes, deixando para trás um rastro de papéis, canetas, lápis e tudo quanto é material. Os professores não foi tão diferente, apenas saíram de forma mais organizada, a maioria com um sorriso no rosto. Bom, exceto um.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suas mãos seguravam os livros com força, quase rasgando suas páginas e até mesmo capa. Nightmare estava estressado, não teve um dia muito bom. Ele se sentia irritado, confuso, abalado e até mesmo… Triste. Parecia que um mar começou a subir em seu peito e a afogar seu coração com uma das piores sensações que já sentiu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rejeição.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A palavra que assusta mulheres e homens de todas as idades durante anos. O medo que a palavra trazia consigo era devastador, acabado com esperanças e sonhos de milhares de pessoas, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Nenhuma pessoa poderia contar quantas vezes algum ser humano já foi rejeitado por outro, nem se tentasse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Corações partidos, pessoas deprimidas, sonhos esmagados, todas essas tragédias ocorrendo apenas por essa simples palavra. Muitos acreditam que não serão afetadas por ela nunca, mas existe sim uma grande possibilidade de que </span>
  <span>já tenham</span>
  <span> sido afetadas pela mesma. E com Nightmare não foi diferente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Xxx Flashback xxX</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmare estava parado logo ao lado da porta que dava para a sala dos professores, onde Muffet se encontrava. Ele tinha uma expressão um tanto nervosa fixa em seu rosto, mas também um pequeno sorriso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aquele era o momento. O momento que sempre esperou desde o momento em que seus sentimentos ficaram claros para si. Ele estava muito nervoso, evidente pelo suor que escorria em sua testa, este que logo foi limpado para não causar uma má impressão à outra. Ajeitou a gola da blusa e respirou bem fundo, voltando-se para a entrada da sala. Bateu na mesma de leve, atraindo a atenção da aranha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- B-bom dia Muffet. - cumprimentou Nightmare, já se repreendendo mentalmente por ter gaguejado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oh, bom dia Nightmare! O que o traz aqui tão cedo? - perguntou a de cabelos negros, abrindo um sorriso amigável e gentil. O maior sentiu seu rosto se aquecer apenas com aquele pequeno sorriso, aumentando seu nervosismo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- E-eu p-precisava lhe dizer uma c-coisa. - tentou dizer, mas o nervosismo crescia cada vez mais dentro de si.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ahuhuhu, é claro Nightmare. Pode me falar qualquer coisa! Você não precisa ficar nervoso huhu! - ela era o mais amigável que podia, o que sempre foi, talvez fosse por isso que o maior a amava tanto. Nightmare respirou fundo e se aproximou da menor, tomando suas mãos nas dele. - N-Nightmare? O que está fazendo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Muffet… Eu preciso te confessar uma coisa…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oh! Claro! O que foi?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- É verdade que muitas pessoas falam que somos um casal, nós saímos com muita frequência em diversos encontros, mas nós nunca chegamos a oficializar nossa relação. - a aranha começou a corar. - Então Muffet… V-você quer ser minha namorada?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Muffet sentiu seu rosto esquentar ao extremo e seu coração acelerar. Nightmare a encarava com uma expressão esperançosa e ao mesmo tempo nervosa, ele estava muito ansioso pela resposta dela. Seu coração latia em seu peito como um cachorro bravo, que se intensificava conforme o silêncio se estendia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- N-nightmare… - Muffet colocou um sorriso um tanto triste no rosto, este que o maior não notou tanto por conta do estresse que já estava experienciando. -  Olha… Eu sei que realmente somos muito próximos, que já saímos muito e já fizemos muitas outras coisas… Mas… Nossa relação sempre foi baseada em relações de amizade, nunca realmente agimos como se não fossemos amigos apenas e não namorados e eu acho que… Me acostumei mais a esse jeito… Eu sinto muito Nightmare, mas acho que deveríamos ser oficialmente apenas amigos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Xxx Flashback xxX</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O maior cerrou os punhos e fechou os olhos com força, sentido as lágrimas voltarem aos mesmos, assim como fizeram naquele mesmo momento. Depois de tudo o que passaram, depois de todos os beijos, carícias e noites que passaram juntos ela o rejeitou daquela maneira tão abrupta. Claro que ela foi o mais educada possível e sugeriu de continuarem amigos, ela não queria perder a amizade que ambos tinham, mas mesmo assim, aquilo não era o bastante para tirar a dor que o maior sentia em seu peito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- D-droga! - xingou Nightmare, sentindo as lágrimas correrem por suas bochechas. Rapidamente as limpou com a manga da blusa enquanto se dirigia para a saída.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele tentava tirar Muffet da cabeça afastando as lágrimas que insistiam em cair de seus olhos. Foi então que algo chamou sua atenção, um som de choro que vinha de perto dali, que de algum modo atraiu toda sua atenção. Ao secar as lágrimas de seus olhos, começou a seguir o som do choro até um lugar próximo dali, onde havia uma silhueta embaixo de uma árvore, abraçada aos seus joelhos e com o rosto escondido nos mesmos. Foi se aproximando lentamente, até finalmente identificar quem era a pessoa, o que acabou por deixar Nightmare espantado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cross? - chamou. O de vestes brancas ergueu o olhar de leve, possibilitando que o maior notasse as pequenas lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto do menor. - O que aconteceu, Cross? Por que você não está com o Dream?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- … Eu não quero falar sobre isso… E eu não quero pensar nele! - disse ele com uma voz irritada, mas chorosa. Nightmare suspirou e se sentou ao seu lado, encarando-o com os braços apoiados nos joelhos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Me conta o que aconteceu, talvez eu possa te ajudar. - insistiu, agora preocupado com o menor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- … Duvido muito que possa me ajudar… Mas a culpa não é sua… Eu na verdade não sei direito o que aconteceu… - desviou o olhar, sentindo os olhos marejarem de novo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Você e o Dream discutiram?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- … Ele terminou comigo. - disse Cross em tom baixo. Nightmare arregalou os olhos, espantado. Jamais havia passado por sua mente que Cross e Dream chegariam a terminar, eles eram sempre tão unidos e pareciam sempre tão felizes. E ambos quase nunca brigavam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mas por que? Vocês eram sempre tão chegados.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- E-eu não sei o que aconteceu! - voltou a chorar. - E-eu só tinha sugerido de passarmos u-uma noite sozinhos! E-eu tinha dito pra deixarmos as crianças na casa de alguém aí e ele teve um surto! Começou a dizer que eu não me importava com eles e do nada ele começou a me xingar! A-aí quando eu percebi ele me chutou! - agarrou-se às pernas com mais força e tentou conter as diversas lágrimas em seu rosto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nightmare estava um tanto desconfortável, não sabia se deveria defender Cross ou seu irmão, já que claramente os dois estavam errados levando em consideração o que o menor havia dito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Isso é ruim, mas acredito que seja compreensível. - Cross levantou o olhar, seu coração dando uma leve palpitada. - Dream gosta muito de crianças, sendo eles adolescentes, bebês ou o que quer que seja, eles são muito importantes pra ele. T-talvez ele tenha pensado que se você gostaria de se livrar deles só para que vocês dois ficassem juntos, então seria melhor que vocês não tivessem contato nenhum. Dream não gosta de pessoas que tratam mal umas às outras apenas por interesses próprios, ele acha isso um egoísmo enorme e ele não gosta de pessoas egoístas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- E parece que eu estou no meio dessas pessoas agora, não é? Não é a toa que ele me acha um ser repulsivo… - sua depressão parecia se agravar a cada palavra que saía de sua boca e Nightmare percebeu bem isso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Hey, - colocou a mão em seu ombro, chamando a atenção de Cross para si. - Não fique assim, ok? Olha, talvez você precise de um tempinho pra parar de pensar em tudo isso e se distrair um pouco. Não faz bem pensar tanto assim nesse tipo de problema, um descanso é sempre bom, vai por mim, já estive em situações assim várias vezes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cross enxugou as lágrimas, sua respiração um pouco descompassada pelo tempo que passou chorando. Tomou fôlego e assentiu. Nightmare abriu um pequeno sorriso e estendeu a mão, oferecendo ajuda para que Cross se levantasse, o que ele aceitou. O maior acariciou seu braço de leve, tentando consolá-lo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Vem. Eu te levo pra dar uma volta, quem sabe isso não te anima? - Cross abriu um pequeno sorriso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tudo bem então… Acho que uma voltinha não faz mal. - o maior colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Cross, abrindo um pequeno sorriso, já guiando-o caminho afora. - Aonde vamos então?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Eu… Não costumo ir à lugares muito lotados… Vamos ao parque talvez? Pode ser uma boa oportunidade pra você se desligar disso tudo por um momento.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- O-ok então… - Nightmare pegou Cross pelo pulso e começou a puxá-lo, o menor tropeçando pela velocidade dos paços do mais velho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Xxx Avanço temporal xxX</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Os dois seguiram caminhando em direção ao parque, o que não demorou muito já que o mesmo era próximo da escola. Contudo, em compensação, diversos períodos de silêncios constrangedores se formaram, ou os dois acabavam se recordando de suas paixões perdidas, tendo que guardar sua dor e sofrimento para si mesmos. Mas tirando isso, a caminhada foi tranquila e os dois logo chegaram ao seu destino.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O parque parecia completamente iluminado pela luz do dia. As pessoas que por ali andavam pareciam tão descansadas e de bem com a vida que pareciam até esfregar sua felicidade na cara de Cross e Nightmare, mas os mesmos não pareciam ligar tanto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Bom, aqui estamos… O parque… - disse Nightmare, praticamente jogando a frase no ar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Uhum… Sabe, eu até que gosto de ir ao parque… - Nightmare revirou os olhos, rindo anasalado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Claro que gosta, você é professor de ginástica, têm que gostar de lugares abertos pra correr e essas coisas. - desacelerou o passo, ambos agora caminhando lado a lado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Acho que você está me confundindo com o Error, ele que gosta dessas coisas. Mas não, eu gosto de vir aqui porque era onde eu tinha encontros... Com… O Dream… - seu tom de voz foi morrendo, dando lugar a uma voz mais mórbida e deprimida, deixando Nightmare preocupado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Não passou muito para que Cross sentisse seus olhos marejarem e começasse a chorar, tapando rapidamente a boca para ninguém escutar seus soluços. Sentia um grande aperto na alma, ele sentia falta do Dream. Falta de seus abraços, seus beijos, das noites que passavam juntos… Na mente dele, pensava se poderia algum dia esquecê-lo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Os soluços rapidamente tomaram conta, alguns já escapando e sendo ouvidos abafados pela mão de Cross. O maior, sem pensar, tomou Cross pelos ombros e o abraçou, escondendo o rosto do menor em seu peito e acariciando sua cabeça de leve, tentando acalmá-lo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Calma, tá tudo bem. - o de vestes brancas começou a chorar mais alto, seus dedos pressionando com força sobre o tecido da roupa de Nightmare. - Por favor Cross, não fique assim… - rapidamente olhou ao redor procurando por algo que pudesse acalmar o menor, que segurava sua blusa com grande força. - H-hey, que tal pegarmos um sorvete pra te animar? Tenho certeza que tem pelo menos uma bola de chocolate lá.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- CHOCOLATE! - gritou ele em empolgação, soltando-se da blusa de Nightmare e correndo em direção ao caminhão de sorvete. O de vestes arroxeadas revirou os olhos com um sorriso no rosto e caminhou em direção a Cross, que já estava a escolher o sorvete que iria pedir. - Eu quero um de chocolate!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Hehe, ok. Um de chocolate e um de creme por favor. - pediu Nightmare, colocando um pouco de dinheiro na mesa. Rapidinho os pedidos chegaram, não demorando muito para que Cross avançasse em seu sorvete, detonando-o por completo. - Hey, calma aí Cross, vai acabar engasgando.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Mas é chocolate! - reclamou o menor, fazendo beicinho. Nightmare riu com a reação do de vestes brancas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Pelo menos tente não se sujar inteiro, ok? - lambeu o dedão de leve e limpou uma manchinha de sorvete que Cross tinha ao lado da boca. O menor de repente travou no lugar, não esboçando qualquer tipo de reação a não ser encarar o sorriso que Nightmare tinha em seu rosto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Por algum motivo que Cross não entendia, suas bochechas começaram a se esquentar e seu coração deu um pulo repentino. Ele se sentia… Estranho. Mas era um estranho… Até que bom. Desviou o olhar de leve, fazendo o maior rir um pouco, mas ambos logo voltaram a focar em seus sorvetes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Estranho… Por que … Eu me senti assim quando ele…? N-não importa… N-não deve ser nada demais… Não é?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Xxx Avanço Temporal xxX</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Após terminarem seus sorvetes, os dois concordaram em andarem um pouco pela cidade para, assim, se distraírem um pouco mais e terem algo que fazer durante o dia além de só ficarem deitados pensando na vida e no que aconteceu a ambos mais cedo. Nenhum dos dois estava afim de pensar naquilo, não naquele dia, e com certeza, não na presença um do outro. A proposta de saírem juntos era esquecer do que passou a ambos e apenas terem um dia tranquilo, como se nada de mal tivesse acontecido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seus sapatos faziam barulho, batendo sobre a calçada quente. Pessoas andavam para todos os lados, cada uma focando em um ponto de suas vidas, ignorando quase todos ao seu redor, exceto aqueles que os atrapalhavam. Nightmare reparava isso no rosto das pessoas, a seriedade em seus rostos e a indiferença umas com as outras. Não era com frequência que reparava nisso, mas acabava acontecendo quando estava com a cabeça cheia ou apenas distraído. Mas rapidamente foi puxado de seus pensamentos ao sentir Cross agarrar seu braço, puxando-o com força.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Night! Night! Night! Night! - chamava sem parar, puxando seu braço com cada vez mais força.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ei, ei, ei! O que foi? - perguntou, tentando não cair com a força que Cross estava fazendo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- O parque de diversões voltou pra cidade! - apontou para o longe, onde os brinquedos altos e as propagandas do parque chamavam a atenção de todos que olhavam naquela direção. - Podemos ir? Por favoooor!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- H-hey! Se acalma primeiro, hehehe. É claro que podemos ir, Cross.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Legal! - agarrou o pulso do maior e começou a correr em direção ao parque. - Vamos antes que as filas fiquem gigantes! - abriu um pequeno sorriso, encarando Nightmare por cima do pescoço. O maior sentiu seu rosto esquentar com aquele sorriso que Cross abriu. Pareceu mexer com ele de alguma forma… Mas ele não tinha tempo de pensar naquilo. Um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seus lábios enquanto acompanhava o passo apressado do menor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Os brinquedos menores logo chegaram à sua vista quando ambos entraram no parque, milhares de pessoas os acompanhando. Os olhos de Nightmare correram pelas atrações o mais rápido que podiam, imaginando o que Cross tanto queria fazer naquele lugar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Onde você quer ir primeiro, Cross? - perguntou o maior, encarando o de vestes brancas de soslaio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Que tal irmos lá? - apontou para uma montanha russa, abrindo um sorriso. - Dizem que é uma das mais rápidas de todo o parque.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Eu não sei não… Não curto muito essas coisas… - disse ele, já sentindo seu estômago revirar só de pensar em entrar naquele brinquedo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ah por favor Nighty! Eu nunca te pedi nada! Por favoooor! - insistiu Cross, puxando o braço do de vestes negras. Nightmare encarou Cross um tanto preocupado, mas sentiu seu rosto rapidamente começar a esquentar com os olhinhos de cachorro do menor. - pu favo~ - pediu de novo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- … O-ok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- EBA! - abraçou o maior com força, intensificando o rubor no rosto do de boina, e colocando um pouco de cor no rosto de Cross. - Obrigado Nighty~ Agora vamos!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Xxx Avanço Temporal xxX</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O dia seguiu-se basicamente da mesma maneira. Cross via algum lugar que queria ir, Nightmare tentava recusar educadamente, mas o menor sempre o conquistava com seu olhar de cachorro pidão. O maior não entendia o porquê, mas ele simplesmente se derretia por completo com aquele olhar que Cross fazia. Bastava só uma piscada daqueles olhinhos para o hipnotizar completamente. E, graças aos mesmos, Nightmare passou grande parte do dia enjoado, já que os brinquedos que Cross escolhia geralmente eram mais radicais.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mas mesmo estando enjoado e um tanto cansado, ele simplesmente não conseguia dizer não à Cross, e não entendia o porquê. Apenas deixava que o de vestes brancas tomasse sua mão e o guiasse para onde ele quisesse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pelo menos o Sol está se pondo… Logo logo vamos acabar com essa tortura…</span>
  </em>
  <span> - pensou Nightmare, encarando o Sol se colocando atrás das colinas ao longe. Soltou um suspiro pesado, extremamente cansado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Hey… Night? - chamou Cross, fazendo o maior soltar outro suspiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- O que foi Cross? Achou outra montanha russa que queira ir? - perguntou, um tanto grosso. O menor desviou o olhar, segurando seu braço com uma mão, um tanto envergonhado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- N-na verdade eu ia queria saber se a gente podia ir na roda gigante… Pra poder ver o pôr-do-sol… - disse ele, sua voz saindo um pouco baixa. O de vestes roxas arregalou os olhos, sentindo uma agulha de culpa perfurar seu peito. - M-mas… Está tudo bem se você não quiser… Eu já devo ter te incomodado demais por hoje…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- N-não! … Er… D-desculpa, eu ainda to meio nervoso por causa das montanhas russas sabe? Eu não curto muito essas coisas de adrenalina, hehe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oh… Então por que não disse antes? Eu não teria te arrastado pra lá se você não quisesse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- É que… Não, nada. Deixa quieto. Se você ainda quiser podemos ir na roda gigante, não tenho problema nenhum com isso. - Cross abaixou um pouco a cabeça.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- S-se não for nenhum desconforto pra v-você… - Nightmare retribuiu com um sorriso amigável.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Imagina. Vem, se demorarmos a fila vai ficar muito larga. - tomou o pulso de Cross e o guiou para a fila da roda gigante.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xxx Avanço Temporal xxX</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Após uma larga espera, finalmente chegou a vez de ambos Cross e Nightmare, que subiram rapidamente para seus assentos, acomodando-se nos mesmos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A roda gigante logo começou a funcionar, erguendo os dois esqueletos, permitindo-os encarar o horizonte. O sol estava quase terminando de se pôr, formando a mais bela das vistas. Mas, mesmo com uma vista tão bela, Nightmare não conseguia tirar seus olhos do de vestes brancas, que, por sua vez, mirava firmemente o horizonte. Ele não entendia o porquê de estar sentindo aquilo que estava sentindo, não fazia sentido. Cada vez que olhava para Cross sentia seu coração acelerar e suas bochechas se aquecerem fortemente, mas ele não entendia o porquê.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele não poderia estar… Gostando de Cross, não é? Ele havia acabado de levar um chute, assim como o menor! Não teria como ele se apaixonar por Cross. Ou melhor, não teria como Cross se apaixonar por ele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A vista é tão bonita daqui… - afirmou Cross, encarando o belíssimo pôr-do-sol. Nightmare engoliu em seco, sentindo o nervosismo dentro de si aumentar. Ele não ia aguentar aquilo por muito tempo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- É… É uma bela vista… - disse o maior num tom de voz mais baixo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Está tudo bem Night? - perguntou Cross, colocando a mão no ombro do maior.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele não aguentou mais.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Como se fosse sincronizado, o brinquedo parou ao mesmo tempo em que Nightmare segurou firmemente os ombros de Cross, dando um susto no menor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Eu sinto muito Cross, mas eu não aguento mais.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- N-Nightmare…?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cross… Esse tempo que passei com você foi como se eu tivesse tido o melhor dia de minha vida. Você me fez esquecer completamente do que aconteceu hoje mais cedo, quase como se nada tivesse acontecido. E durante esse tempo… Eu comecei a me sentir estranho… E eu acho… Que eu me apaixonei por você. - abaixou a cabeça, escondendo o forte rubor em sua face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aquela afirmação deixou Cross completamente estático. Ele não sabia como responder àquilo. Não tinha ideia do que devia fazer. Mas tinha uma ideia de o que seria adequado naquele momento.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dizer a verdade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Night… - o maior congelou. - Esse dia começou o pior de todos pra mim. Eu fui chutado pelo meu marido, perdi minha família, minha casa e todo o amor que eu tinha conservado durante esse tempo… Mas depois desse tempo que passei com você… Nem parece mais que algo triste aconteceu hoje. Como se sua presença tirasse todas as coisas negativas de minha vida… E eu também acho… Que caí por você.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O coração do maior pareceu disparar em seu peito. Ele estava realmente dizendo que sentia o mesmo? Não era nenhuma piada? Nightmare sentiu como se pudesse chorar rios de alegria com aquela simples afirmação. Ergueu a cabeça e puxou Cross pelo queixo, para dá-lo um doce beijo, este que o menor logo retribuiu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O mundo pareceu paralisar ao redor de ambos. Como se tudo se tornasse preto e branco e apenas os dois em cores vivas em fortes. Os dois podiam sentir seus corações batendo com muita força em seus peitos, atraindo-os um ao outro. Cross abraçou o pescoço de Nightmare, e o maior a sua cintura, puxando-o para bem perto de si.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quebraram o beijo de repente, quando um estrondo foi ouvido e o brinquedo voltou a funcionar. Os dois ficaram se encarando por um tempo, apenas admirando seus traços tão definidos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Sabe, a vista é sim muito linda aqui em cima… - disse Nightmare, acariciando a bochecha de Cross, que corou em resposta, abrindo um sorriso bobo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Assim que o brinquedo parou e os dois desceram, decidiram voltar ao parque onde foram mais cedo e admirar as belas estrelas que iluminavam o céu escuro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sentaram-se lado a lado num banco, Cross acomodando a cabeça no peito do maior, aconchegando-se ali mesmo e aproveitando o calor do maior. Enquanto isso, Nightmare passou um de seus braços ao redor da cintura do menor, aproveitando para que alguns de seus dedos tocassem os dele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Eu te amo, Night. - disse Cross, ajeitando-se próximo ao outro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Também te amo, Cross. - respondeu o outro com um sorriso no rosto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E, juntos, concluíram o dia e o maravilhoso encontro que tiveram, admirando as estrelas que estampavam aquele céu formoso. O mesmo céu que os acompanhou o dia todo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E o mesmo céu que acompanhou o florescer o botão de um belo amor.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>